Kiss me slowly
by BlackFish024
Summary: Every time Maura takes a step forward, Jane takes one back and Maura is done with it. After a hard day at work, where Jane once again puts her life in the balance, she takes action. Definitely Rizzles. Chapter 3 has been added!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** Kiss me slowly  
 **Fandom** Rizzoli & Isles  
 **Author** Blackfish024  
 **Rating** T  
 **Genre** Romance & friendship  
 **Disclaimer** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. The books belong to Tess Gerritsen and the tv show to TNT.

 **A/N** It has been a while since the last time I posted a story here and I'm be a bit rusty, so bear with me for this one. This story is inspired by the song "Kiss me slowly" by Parachute and will have multiple chapters. Have fun reading it and please let me know what you think!

Chapter 1

She quickly breathes in and out. The wind in her hair. Her jacket fluttered past her body as her steps were filling up. One after another. She speeds up, slaloming between the people in the street. When someone doesn't move out of her way she has lost sight of him for a few seconds. Until she hears people screaming and watches the red blur, who she was chasing just a minute ago, turn in to an alley.

Running in the direction she last saw him, she's yelling "Police!" in the hope people will move out of her way. Rounding the corner and without backup she makes her way into the alley. She can see him looking over his shoulder surprised that he hasn't lost her by now. When he turns his head back he sees that it's a dead end and he lost this battle.

When Jane notices that he is slowing down a smirk appears on her face. 'The game is over! Put your hands behind your head and turn around! There is no way out of here!" she yells while moving closer towards him, her hand on her gun. However, before she can grab it and react the man she was chasing turns around and points a gun at her. She hears a shot begin fired while diving behind a dumpster for cover. A pain shooting through her arm. Blood on her fingers as puts a hand on the wound to access the damage.

Hiding behind the dumpster she hears footsteps come closer. "Shit! Why didn't I wait for backup. Frost, Korsak, where are you guys?" she whispers to herself. With each passing second she hears him coming closer. Step-by-step. Reaching with her good arm for her gun, she slowly gets it out of its holster. When she sees a shoe she braces herself against the wall aiming at the empty space.

Just when he was about to turn the corner and see her she hears another gun being fired. This time the man was hit. He dropped his gun to the ground and fell beside it, reaching for his leg. "Stay down!" she hears someone yell. When the person comes into her sight she can see it's her partner Frost. His gun pointed at the suspect on the ground. "Jane? Are you ok?" he asked, not taking his eyes form the man lying on the ground. Close behind him was Korsak with a few uniformed cops ready to take the suspect into custody and to a hospital to be checked on his wound. After they read him his rights and put his hands in handcuffs, they lifted him on his feet.

While Frost and Korsak where busy arresting the suspect, Jane put her gun back in its holster and relaxed against the wall. Letting go of a deep breath she apparently had been holding, she put her good hand on her arm again. Just to keep pressure. Her jacket was ripped and bloody, just like her face where a dark red stream of blood dripped down her cheek. She must have cut her face when she dove behind the dumpster and hit the floor.

When she heard footstep coming her way she looked up and saw Korsak. He bends down so he was almost eye level with her. "Let's get you up and to the hospital to check you out."

"No! No way! I'm fine. Just bandage me up and I'm good to go!" Jane answers him while looking him straight in the eyes.

"You are shot and bleeding and need to go to the hospital! Maybe you have a concussion! Don't make me pull my superior card on you now, please. Go. To. The. Hospital." he tries, but the look in Jane's eyes tell him all he needs to know. "If you don't go to the hospital, at least let Dr. Isles take a look at you?"

She let out a sigh of frustration, but nodded in agreement. There was no way he was letting this go, so this was the best option she could choose from. He took her by the arm to help her stand. When she was on her feet, they walked towards her cruiser that was parked a few blocks back. Automatically she stood at the driver side of the car. A cough behind her told her that was no option. With a sigh of defeat she walked around the cruiser and let him drive. Still holding her arm to stop the bleeding. With a pout on her face they drove in silence towards the Boston Police Department.

The closer they got to BPD the larger the stone in the pit of Jane's stomach became. She knew Maura was going to be mad. No scratch that! Even if she would never admit it out loud, Maura was going to be royally pissed. She had promised her to be more careful the last time Maura had patched her up. And if there was one thing Jane hated it was to break a promise she had made to Maura.

The last few months things had changed between them. The line between best friends and more disappeared with each passing day. Both woman knew things had changed and feelings where emerging, but no one ever said it out loud. You could see it all the loving touches and sweet smiles. The looks they stole form one another when the other was not looking. However, as long no one talked about it, it was not real.

Maura was her best friend. Maybe the best friend she ever had. She was the only female friend since the academy and Jane never felt this comfortable with someone before. For the first time in her life everything made sense. A person who could make her feel at home and safe. Someone who really knew her by heart without making her feel weak and would never make fun of her for sharing her feelings.

However, every time they spend time together Jane had to repeat the mantra in her head. _I'm not gay. Never was and never will be. I'm not in love with Maura._ She is my best friend and nothing more. The longer she thought about it the more things became clear. She was in love with her female, nerdy, smart, beautiful friend Maura. All the people that ever called her a dyke or lesbian were going to be right.

She had to keep this part of her a secret. Nobody could ever find out about her true feelings. People would look at her differently and act strange around her. She had worked so hard to get where she was now, being a female detective with the respect she got from her colleagues. She could not risk it. Every time Maura came to close Jane would take her distance and run. Just to keep this perfect picture of being best friends. Nobody can ever find out about her true feelings.

Realistically thinking, what would happen if she told Maura how she felt about her. Actually tell her that she was in love with her. That she wanted to take her out on dates and kiss those beautiful lips. Things would be perfect until Maura realized that this was not what she had in mind. Or if she found someone better, more suitable, more in her league. Not some blue color detective from Back Bay. What would happen to their friendship, their working relation or her mother? She lived in her guesthouse and of course Maura would never kick her out, but how awkward would it be to go to your ex-girlfriend's house to visit your mother.

I don't even want to think about the pain it will cause. I can accept a life where I'm only her friend, but not having her in my life would break me. And even if it's not in the way I dream about, it's better than nothing. Then I can see her smile and make her laugh. Tease her about reddish brown stains or calling Bass a turtle. Those moments are priceless.

With all that information in mind, Jane could not put herself to actually taking the risk. There was no way she would give all of that up for love. She could live with Maura just being her best friend, but she would break if she lost Maura forever. And that was going to happen if she trusted her feelings instead of her mind.

Arriving at BPD Korsak parks her car in its usual spot. They both get out and make their way towards the elevator, waiting for it to come to their level. Staring at the closed doors, Korsak asked "Jane, are you ok?" worry etched on his face.

"Yeah old man. I'm fine. Just let's get this over with so I can go home." she says looking at him with a slight smile on her face.

When the elevator doors finally open they both get in and turn around. Jane takes one deep breath and holds it for a second. Bracing herself for the drama that will probably unfold in a minute or so. Arriving in the morgue both detective walk towards the office where Maura sits behind her desk, working on one of her medical files.

When Maura hears footsteps entering her office she looks up and drops her pen to her desk. There in the door opening stands a bloody Jane. Her hand on her arm where her jacket is ripped and blood stains cover the sleeve. Before she can asked what happened, Jane takes a small and shy step forward. "I had an altercation with one of the suspects. He made a run for it. When I finally caught up with him he took a shot at me and I think he hit me in the arm." she said, looking down at the floor so Maura couldn't make eye contact.

Without saying a word Maura rose from her seat and walked around her desk. Within a few steps she stood in front of Jane. There was an anger burning in Maura's eyes Jane had never seen in them. However, before she can say or do anything a loud lap echoes in the morgue. Jane blinks a few times before turning her head back to look at Maura, with her hand going towards her cheek. "What the hell, Maura!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** Kiss me slowly  
 **Fandom** Rizzoli & Isles  
 **Author** Blackfish024  
 **Rating** T  
 **Genre** Romance & friendship  
 **Disclaimer** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. The books belong to Tess Gerritsen and the tv show to TNT.

 **A/N** I would like to thank all of you for your reviews and kind words. It made my day and gave me such a motivation and inspiration for this story. Have fun reading this next chapter and please let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

Taking a step back, Maura took a deep and cleansing breath, trying to calm down and keep the anger out of her voice. "Before you say anything I have one question for you. Did you wait for backup or did you go after him alone?" she asked. Looking from Jane to Korsak, who stood a few steps behind Jane and was watching the drama unfold in silence. Jane's gaze turned towards her feet and that was all Maura needed to know. It was an action of shame and guilt for not keeping her promise.

"What were you thinking? How could you, once again, run after a suspect without backup! How many time have I asked you to be more careful while chasing someone! Do you ever think about you family, your friends or me, when you run after someone who can possibly be armed? How do you think it makes me feel when you come back to me all bruised and covered in blood? All I asked from you, the last time you were hurt, was to be more careful. To not put your life in danger. To wait for backup when chasing a suspect because you will never know what might happen. You promised it, Jane! You promised it." Maura screams with tears in her eyes. Unable to control her emotions that are running through her body.

When Jane hears the tears in Maura's voice she slowly looks up, her eyes watery from the hurt she sees before her.

Taking a deep breath Maura wipes the tears from her cheek with the back of her hand. Not caring that her make-up is smeared across her face. "Do you ever think about the fact that maybe, one day, something might happen to you and you won't return to us? That instead of walking through the door you'll be.. you will.. you will end up on my table?"

With that last comment an anger rises in Jane's chest. An anger that she never expected to feel towards Maura. "You know that I live for my job! That I would do everything to serve and protect! And maybe I take more risks than any other detective in my unit, but I love what I do. It's who I am. You knew that from the start. I'm being more careful than I was before, but sometimes I have to make choices and if you don't understand them that's fine, but never ever tell me that I don't feel or think about my family. Because if there is one thing that is important to me it's coming home. To ma, Frankie, Tommy and you Maura. However, you have to remember one thing and that is that you are not my girlfriend. We're best friend and I'm trying to be more careful to spare your feelings, but you can't make demands like that."

Jane's words hit Maura hard and before the last one came out of Jane's mouth, Maura turned around and rushed towards the bathroom. Upon entering she made her way towards the first open stall she could find and closed the door behind her. Resting her back against the door all the sobs made their way out. The words Jane just said hit her hard and she did not know what to think about all of it. Jane really hurt her and not only by saying what she did, but also by not acknowledging the feelings that were so clear. Yes, there was nothing officially between them, but still. Maura thought that she could ask this one thing of Jane. To just be more careful.

When the sobs slowed down and the tears all dried out, she tried to breathe like they taught her in yoga class. Deep breath in, holding it for 10 seconds, slow breath out. She repeated that same exercise a few times before she felt a little normal again. Her heart rate was under control and she didn't feel the need to cry anymore. Opening the door form the stall she walked towards the sink to look at herself in the mirror. There she saw a woman with tear stains on her cheeks and runny make-up. She splashed some water in her face and with a few paper towels tried to clean as much of the make-up as possible. Hoping she still looked a little presentable, Maura threw the papers away before exiting the bathroom.

Walking back into her office she was surprised to see Jane sitting there on the couch. She was looking down at her hands that she had in her lap, probably thinking about everything that had happened the past half hour or so. Maura could see it in the way Jane's brow furred and the appearance of the wrinkle in the left corner of her mouth.

When Maura had rushed out of her office Jane stood perplexed with a racing heart. She felt Korsaks hand on her shoulder taking her out of her troubled thoughts and stopping her from running after the medical examiner. That would probably not be the best idea at the moment. Both women needed some time for themselves to think about everything that has been said and let all the anger and hurt settle. When Jane turned around to face her friend she saw an old man with grey hair and wise eyes, looking at her like she just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Jane, don't you think you were a bit too hard on her? I mean she just cares about you and wants you to be safe." He tries with a small smile. Not trying to step on his partners toes and start a new screaming match. "I know it's part of the job and if you ask me you are the best one at it, but you have to consider how it makes her feel when every time you get hurt, she is the one to put you back together." He said hoping to get through that thick stubborn Rizzoli skull.

Pushing her towards the couch he made her sit down. "I still want you to be checked out by the doc, so sit here until she comes back and try not to make it worse because if she won't look at your wounds, then we will go to the hospital! Stay here, apologize if you need to, but make sure you are ok."

Jane tried to stand, but Korsak pushed her down again by her shoulder. Letting out a growl of frustration as her last defense, she knew she had no choice but to stay there and wait for Maura to return. In the hope that she would still want to help her. "I will stay here and wait for Maura. I promise." She said looking up at her friend with a small smile on her lips. Hoping he would trust her enough to let her wait here alone.

With a small nod, Korsak turned around and made his way to the elevators. Finally it was quite in the medical examiner's office and Jane was alone with her thoughts. This made her think about all the things she had said to Maura. Stubborn as she is Jane felt that for some points she was right. Being a detective was not just her job, but I was her life. It's what she loved to do and she swore to serve and protect the people of Boston. However, the fact that she had tried to hurt Maura was wrong in so many ways. The fact that she told the honey blond that she had no rights to make demands was bullshit. If there was one person in this world that could make any demands it was Maura. And there was only one reason for it.

Lost in her thoughts she did not see Maura enter the room again. Only when she heard the distinctive sound of heels against the floor did she notice that Maura was back again. Her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she must have done. What an ass you are Rizzoli. Look what you have done. The anger from their fight wasn't all gone, but anger made room for guilt.

Walking towards her desk Maura bend down to grab the medical bag that she had placed there this morning. She put it in front of Jane on the coffee table and took her place next to her on the couch. Both women hadn't said a word towards each other and both didn't know what to say. They were too proud to admit their mistakes, but maybe a little silence wasn't such a bad idea.

Grabbing the collar of Jane's jacket, Maura helped her take it off so she could have a closer look at the wound on Jane's arm. Luckily for her the suspect didn't actually shot her in the arm, but the bullet scraped it. Still it was a deep cut. Nothing a few stitches couldn't fix. Maura worked in silence, cleaning the wound and stitching it up. Jane stole small glances at the woman sitting next to her. Trying to gag her emotion and if she was still angry. Thinking that maybe she just helped her out because Korsak might have asked.

When her arm was done and Maura wrapped the bandage around it she took a sling out of her bag and tried to make it fit for Jane. The look on the detectives face told Maura she was going to fight her on it so before Jane could say anything, Maura put it around her neck. "You have to wear this for at least two days just to make sure the stitches don't rip open. I'm going to know when you haven't worn it and all I can say is that if you don't you will be looking at desk duty for at least a week because it will take longer to heal. And as long as your dominant arm isn't healed you can't go out into the field." Maura explained. Jane knew there was nothing she could do about it and with a sigh she nodded and let Maura put her arm in the sling.

With Jane's arm in place, Maura cleared away all the thing she had needed to clean and take care of Jane's arm. When she once again took her place next to her on the couch, she turned so she was facing the detective. Jane was sitting there, staring right in front of her. Afraid that if she took another glance at Maura the world would fall. Reaching out, Maura took a hold of Jane's chin to turn it slowly in her direction.

Immediately she noticed that Jane still wouldn't make eye contact with her, so instead she focused her attention on the cut on Jane's cheek. She grabbed a cotton swab from her medical bag to clean the blood from Jane's face and get a better picture of the size and depth of the cut. Slowly and delicately swiping all the blood away.

Jane was still trying not to look at Maura. Not because she didn't want to, but she still felt guilty for all the things she had said to her. And she knew that if she did look into her eyes she would get lost. However, she could not control her mind and when they drifted towards her, they immediately went towards Maura's beautiful hazel eyes. There she saw love, adoration and worry. This made Jane feel even worse and made her realize that Korsak was right. Maura had the right to make demands and be angry with her and not because things were changing between them, but also because every time she got hurt Maura was the one who got to patch her up. Still looking into the eyes of the woman before her she saw small gold flecks within a pool of hazel. Focusing and concentrating on the task at hand.

After inspecting the cut on the detectives cheek, Maura's eyes drift higher towards Jane's, seeing her staring at her. When their eyes lock, both women lose track of time. While drowning in each other's eyes Maura lowers her hand with the cotton swab.

A warm and fuzzy feeling is starting to spread through their bodies, while they slowly lean closer towards each other. Jane's eyes go from Maura's to her lips and back again. Not knowing where to look. Feeling hot breath on her lips, Jane closes her eyes and can almost feel Maura's lips touch hers. When there is practically no space between them, someone in another room slams a door closed. This causes the two women to jump apart and bring them back from cloud nine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** Kiss me slowly  
 **Fandom** Rizzoli & Isles  
 **Author** Blackfish024  
 **Rating** T  
 **Genre** Romance & friendship  
 **Disclaimer** I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. The books belong to Tess Gerritsen and the tv show to TNT.

 **A/N** Thank you for your patience and reviews. I am sorry that it took me a while to publish this new chapter, but I had a really busy week and some trouble writing. I hope you will like it. Have fun reading and please let me know what you think!

Chapter 3

Feeling her heart beat against her chest, Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Not knowing if the door slamming closed or her almost kiss with Maura was the cause. Whatever it was, the moment was over and Jane realized that this might be for the best. Kissing Maura wasn't a good idea if she was trying to just stay friends. Best friends don't kiss each other like that. She had to take her space right now before she got tempted again and wasn't able to control herself. _What the hell were you thinking! You can't kiss her Rizzoli! It's better this way, even if you don't like it. Even if all you can ever dream about is touching those soft and pink lips with your own. You have to stay just friends. You know what will happen if things change and you're not ready to lose her!_

"I uh.. I.. I need to go upstairs to give my uh.. my statement.. right.. my statement about the altercation with the uh.. the suspect." Jane said, standing up from the couch and struggling to get the words out in a respectable sentence. Looking down at her feet and rubbing the scars on her hands, she was trying to figure out what might be the best, but most of all the fastest, way out of this situation. _What do you think you are doing Rizzoli? Get yourself together! It's Maura you are talking to. Your best friend. Just thank her for her help and get your ass out of there._

A small cough took Jane out of her thoughts and made her look up from her feet. There she saw Maura pointing at her own cheek, trying to remind Jane that she still had a cut there that needed medical attention. The honey blond had a hard time hiding her smile. She had never seen this side of the woman standing in front of her. The bad ass and fearless detective Jane Rizzoli was losing her nerves about an almost kiss. What would happen if they, one day, would actually kiss?

Thinking back to that almost kiss, Maura wished she had just grabbed Jane by her shirt and pulled her closer, kissing those soft and beautiful lips. She could not believe that a door slamming closed ruined the moment she had waited for, for so long. If she ever found out who of her lab techs was responsible for that little mishap, she would definitely make him or her regret it.

"Jane?" Maura almost whispered, afraid that if she made a loud noise or sudden movement, Jane would run like a wild animal. Slowly making eye contact, Maura padded the spot next to her on the couch where Jane sat a few minutes ago. "Can you please sit down so I can finish taking care of the cut on your cheek?" her voice still nothing more than a whisper. Holding her breath Maura was waiting what Jane's next move would be. If she would just sit down or if she would run right out of her office.

Not taking her eyes off of Maura, Jane sat down, inspecting every move the medical examiner made. When Maura grabbed another cotton swab to clean the wound, Jane followed her with her eyes. What was it that made Jane look at her like that. What was it that made her so afraid.

With all the love and sweetness she had in her, Maura cleaned the wound. It wasn't necessary to stitch it, so she taped a butterfly bandage on it the keep it closed. When she was done, Jane was still focused on her and when they made eye contact, Maura smiled in the hope it would break the ice and let Jane relax a little. "I'm done and you are good to go. Please keep the stitches in your arm dry for the next 24 hours and remember what I said about the sling." Maura said, hoping that maybe Jane might say something.

Jane just nodded and stood back up. Without saying a word she made her way towards the door of the office and when she walked through it, Maura looked down at the hands in her lap. Feeling guilty and angry at Jane for everything that had happened in the past hour. Suddenly she hears a voice and looks back up to see Jane standing there in the doorway. "Uh.. thanks for uh.. this" Jane says, pointing at the cut on her face with her good arm. A small and polite smile on Maura's face lets Jane know that she heard her and not giving her a chance to actually say something, Jane disappeared back into the hallway.

Ready to finish the file she was working on before Jane entered her office, Maura took her place behind her desk and opened the folder. She started with the first few lines of the file, but could not remember what she had just read. Her mind kept going back to a certain detective with wild raven dark hair. An image of Jane standing in the doorway all hurt and covered in blood popped up in her mind. However, she was also feeling guilty for slapping Jane in the face for something she might not even ask from her. Maybe she overreacted to the whole ordeal, but Maura still feels that her reaction was justified.

Thinking back to that kiss they almost shared, Maura realized that from the first time they met there was something between them. And as long as she can remember Jane always runs from her. Maybe not as much at the start as she is doing now, but still, she is. Racking her brain what might be the cause of this, there were only a few conclusions she could make. The first one was that maybe Jane was not attracted to her. The second one was that maybe she did not want to be in a relationship with a person who cuts open dead people for a living and google mouthed all day. The third being that maybe she was just afraid of everything that might happen if she gave in to her feelings for her. The reaction of her friends and family. Maura had no idea, but whatever it might be, it wasn't worth the pain it was causing them both. To be honest, Maura was done with it. She knew Jane felt something more for her. Just like she did for Jane. Why keep running if the one good thing in life is right in front of them. Why keep pushing her away, why hurt them both, while they can be with each other.

Closing the file in front of her, Maura stood from the chair she was sitting in and put on her coat and took her purse. Right before she walked out of her office she turned the lights off and left, making her way towards a certain detective, ready for some honest answers.

When the doors of the elevator opened, Jane walked with a confident stride towards her desk. Not showing her colleagues any effect the altercation might have had on her, except for the bruises and cuts everyone could see.

Looking up from his computer, where he was looking at a video of a puppy falling in a tiny swimming pool, Korsak nodded towards her arm in the sling. "I see Maura took care of you. The suspect is in lockup and will be charged with assaulting a police officer. Why don't you go home and get some rest? We'll get it from here." He said, hoping that for once in her life Jane would actually listen to him.

"Thanks, that sounds perfect and I think I will," Jane said while turning off her computer and grabbing her things from her desk she forgot that morning. "If there is anything you need just give me a call, ok?" she said while already making her way back to the elevator.

Korsak hummed in acknowledgment, turning his chair back towards his computer "We will. Just get some rest and we will see you tomorrow."

Turning the key in the lock, the door of her apartment swung open and she made her way inside, before kicking it shut behind her. Jo Friday came strutting towards her and yipped at her feet for some attention. Bending down to pet her dog, Jane made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a beer. She threw the cap in the sink and made her way toward the couch where she plopped down.

Jo Friday felt that her owner was in need of some comfort so she jumped on the couch and put her head in Jane's lap. Trying to make her feel a little better with this action.

Tired from the long day and lost in her thoughts, Jane did not notice it got dark outside until Jo Friday started moving in her lap. She was having a doggy dream where she was probably running or something. Staying where she was, Jane let the darkness take over her apartment. Minutes passed until she heard a knock on her front door. Not in the mood for company, she stayed seated on her spot on the couch, realizing that it could be one of two people standing in front of her door.

The first option was her mother, who probably heard what happened from one of the uniformed officers while working in de Division One Café. The other option was that Maura stood in front of her door and even if she saw her not that long ago, Jane was really not in the mood to see her. Not that her mother was a better option for that matter. She just wanted a night alone with her thoughts, a bottle of beer and a Red Sox game. Realizing that she heard no yelling coming from outside, she could say that it was not her mother standing in front of a closed door. It was probably Maura, still knocking trying to get Jane's attention.

Looking at a closed door, Maura tried once more by knocking again. She was worried about Jane and put her ear against the hardwood door so that she may be able to hear something from the other side. When it stayed quiet and there was still no answer, Maura opened her purse and searched for her keys. Using the emergency key Jane gave her a few years ago, she opened the door and made her way inside the apartment. The only light being the moon shining through the open windows and the street lights.

"That key was for emergencies only!" Jane says, still looking in front of her patting Jo Friday. "What are you doing here Maura? Why did you come here?"

"This is an emergency, Jane!" Maura says, ignoring Jane's questions and a little surprised by the attitude she got from the detective. "You suffered a head injury! What if you have a concussion and may have passed out here on your floor. You did not answer the door and I was worried about your safety!" she said, slowly beginning to get angry with Jane for her lack of interest.

"Well, as you can see I am fine and not suffering from a head injury," Jane said with a definitive voice. She knew Maura came by to talk about what almost happened that afternoon. However, Jane was not in the mood to talk about her feelings. It was a long and trying day and all she wanted was some peace and quiet. Talking about her feelings was not on her bucket list right now. She just wanted a night for herself. And what was she going to say to Maura? Yes, I want to kiss you, but no, I don't want to lose you. And if we start kissing that will definitely happen! No, she was not ready for that. "Maura, now that you have seen with your own eyes that I 'm fine, could you please leave?"

Blinking a few times, surprised by Jane's question, Maura made her way towards the couch Jane was sitting on and sat down next to her. "No, Jane. I'm not leaving. We have to talk." She says, turning towards the woman sitting next to her in the dark.

When she feels Maura taking her place next to her, Jane panics. She is not ready to have this conversation and if Maura is not going to leave than Jane is. Pushing Jo from her lap, Jane stands up and makes her way towards the door where she gets Jo's leach. "Well, if you're not leaving, then I am! Come on Jo! Let's go for a walk!" she says towards her dog who looks at her over the back of the couch like she is being crazy. "Come one girl" Jane tries again. When Jo feels like her owner is not backing down she walks towards her and stops at her feet.

Just when Jane was about to leave her own apartment, Maura jumped up from the couch. "When are you going to stop running!" Maura yelled towards the detective, who stood with her hand already on the doorknob ready to turn it and open the wooden door in front of her. "When are you going to stop running from this? From me?"

After a few minutes of silence, both women still standing in the same place without moving an inch, Maura started talking again. Her voice soft and sincere. "When are you going to stop running Jane? Please stop running from me or for the feelings that you have. It's ok to have them. It's not bad or a sin. It's ok."

With her hand still on the doorknob of her apartment, Jane listens to everything Maura has to say. When the final words are said she feels tears burning in her eyes. Slowly she looks up, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Maura takes another step closer towards Jane and after seeing that the detective is not running away she walks the final steps towards the other woman, standing by the door in the dark. When Maura is standing right in front of Jane she lifts her hand and puts them on Jane's cheek to make her look her in the eyes. Dark brown eyes connect with hazel ones and Maura can see all the pain and fear in them. It breaks her heart that she never noticed the pain Jane carried with her all that time.

"Jane, it's ok to have the feelings you are having. It's not wrong or bad. They are just there and you are not alone. You don't have to be afraid. Baby, just please stop running and kiss me slowly." Maura says, the words almost a whisper on her breath.

Maura waits a few seconds to see what Jane is about to do and when her head deliberately leans towards her own she knows what is about to happen. Slowly their heads lean closer, their gazes cross from eyes to lips, before they both close them. Maura can feel Jane's hot breath against her lips and moves a hand from Jane's cheek towards her nape, where she entangles her finger with dark curls. And then with all the love in the world, their lips meet in a sweet and loving kiss. And for that moment the world stops spinning and time stands still. There is nothing in this world outside this kiss.

There, in a dark and filled with moonlight apartment, stand two women kissing each other with the most passion in the world. After what feels like hours, Jane takes a more dominant role and while wrapping her arms around the woman in front of her she deepens the kiss. Slowly pushing Maura with her back towards the closed door, where not that long ago, Jane tried to escape her feelings.

When breath became necessary, they slowly broke the kiss, resting their foreheads against the other. Trying to have as minimal space between them as possible. A few seconds pass by and when Jane has taken a deep breath and realizes that this is not a dream. That she is not going to wake up out of this beautiful dream there is only one thing she can say to the woman in her arms with those beautiful hazel eyes. "I love you. I always have and I always will." Jane whispered before Maura had the change to say anything.


End file.
